


How We Cling

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions, Short, guest starring Wedge's epic self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge looks forward to the holidays, when he'll be reunited with Luke.





	How We Cling

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "Don't Let the Bells End."

Wedge knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be easy. Carrying on a love affair in the middle of a war can't be. There was always the chance that one of them would die, and even when they were constantly together, flying for Red and then Rogue Squadrons, there was always a little bit of a gap between them, even if Wedge was the only one who would acknowledge it. He was just a simple man who happened to be a good pilot. Luke was the last Jedi, the last remaining piece of a near-extinct power, trying to figure out his heritage and bring it back to the galaxy.

There were ways they could never meet, regardless of how hard they might try, and now it's even worse. The war is over, for the most part, and Luke is off on his own traveling here and there still determined to learn all he can. The Rebellion, the New Republic, don't need him as much as they used to. Yet Wedge is still here, flying whatever missions they assign him; that's something he can do. Something he still enjoys, honestly, even if he wishes he could see Luke more often.

Which is why he's so looking forward to the upcoming Life Day celebrations. Wedge has never been one for parties, never enjoyed holidays as much as others he knows, but this year Luke has promised to come back for the occasion, even if he can only manage a few days. There are few things in his life Wedge has ever looked forward to more, truth be told.

An alert tone signals someone at the door to his office, and Wedge calls, “Enter,” prepares himself to see one of his subordinates or maybe Mon or Leia come to discuss a possible new mission with him.

The last thing he expects to hear is Luke Skywalker's teasing voice saying, “You don't sound as excited as I thought you'd be.”

Wedge whirls, the hugest grin spreading onto his face as he takes in his lover's sudden appearance. He's wearing tall dark boots and a black shirt and pants, his lightsaber clipped to his belt – he looks exactly like he did the last time Wedge saw him months ago.

Before he knows it, Wedge is across the room throwing himself into his arms. “You're early!” he just manages to exclaim before their mouths crash together.

“I couldn't wait,” Luke murmurs. His hands come up to frame Wedge's face tenderly as he kisses him again, licks into his mouth warm and soft and familiar. “I wish I could stay even longer.”

“Don't talk about leaving when you just got here,” Wedge insists. “Just let me-” As much as it hurts, he disengages himself and goes back to his desk, pressing a few buttons, sending a message or two. “There.” He clicks off the computer and turns back to Luke, holding out his hand and beaming. “I'm all yours.”

Luke grins, taking his hand and pulling him close again. “Four straight days of you and me, love,” he promises. “No talking about leaving, no talking about travel or work. Just us.”

Wedge can't even articulate how much he likes the sound of that.


End file.
